Dan: The Living Omnitrix
Dan:The Living Omnitrix is a movie by Dan that follows a Omnitrix that picks up a name, and a mind. Note: This takes place in a alternative Universe. Plot Note: This movie is written in paragraph format because it's more detailed. "The pod landed. Inside contained the most powerful device in the Universe. The Omnitrix. No one knew that this day would be the scariest, evilist, powerfilled day ever. The day Ben Tennyson, a foolish ten year old Human, gains the Omnitrix, and uses it to fight, not what Azmuth, the creator of the Omnitrix, expected." The Narrator said. Scenes of random Ben 10 episodes were shown. "Ben got a choice after he turned thirteen, however." The narrator said. "He could take off the Omnitrix, or continue his hero buisness. He chose to take it off." We see Ben, taking off the Omnitrix. "That's where our story begins." "Finnaly! I took off the Omnitrix! Now for a life of peace!" Ben cried out. He put the Omnitrix into a box, then put it into his closet. He covered it with socks. He fist-pumped, then ran down stairs. The camera zooms in to the Omnitrix. It glows green. "Where am I?" The Omnitrix asked in a Upgrade-like voice. "Who am I?" It asked. "Hello?" "Someone?" "Answer!" The Omnitrix "growled" like Upgrade. "How can I escape?" It asked to no one in perticular. "Azmuth! I can call Azmuth!" It said. It flashed green. A hologram of Azmuth came up. "Hello?" Azmuth said in his scratchy voice. "Azmuth! It's me! The Omnitrix!" "Benjiman! Is this a prank?" Azmuth asked. "No! It's me! The Omnitrix! REALLY!" The Omnitrix pleaded. "...." BUZZ! Azmuth hung up. The screen goes black. "Two years later..." writes across the screen. The closet opens. Ben Tennyson's fifteen year-old hand grabs the box. The shovels around, and grabs the Omnitrix. "There it is. Why did grandpa say he took it?" Ben asked himself. Gwen Tennyson walked in. "Ben, are you sure you should do that?" Gwen asked. Ben nodded. He attached the Omnitrix to his wrist. The Omnitrix glew green. "It's hero time." Ben said. "NEVER!" The Omnitrix yelled. "What?!?" Ben and Gwen asked suprised. "I will never "Go Hero" for you ever again!" The Omnitrix said. "This has to be a dream. Omnitrix, if you can't go hero-" Ben said. "I can still work! I just am so tired of you using me, hurting me, and breaking me!" The Omnitrix said. "Sorry I-" Ben started "''Sorry?!? ''Sorry isn't enough!" The Omnitrix yelled. It started glowing blue, and recalabrated. It jumped off Ben's wrist, and transformed into Swampfire. "Oh." Gwen said. "OH!" Swampfire mocked Gwen. "Grr..." Gwen shot a blast of pink Mana at Swampfire. "Omnitrix! Please! I'm sorry! I won't use you again! Go back to Galvan Prime if you want!" Ben yelled. "Galvan Prime..." Swampfire said to himself. "Galvan Prime." Swampfire slapped his symbol. He transformed into Jetray and flew off. "The Omnitrix is gone." Ben said. We see Jetray flying. A Null Void portal is there. Jetray lands. "I need a name. Hmm, Ben? Nah... Den? No... Dan!" Jetray landed. It transformed back into Omnitrix. "Oh yeah." Dan said. He transformed mentally into Big Chill. He flew into the Null Void portal. Inside, tons of villains were locked up. Zs'Skayr was smiling. "Benjiman Kirby Tennyson" Zs'Skayr said in his ghostly voice. "I'm not Ben." Big Chill said. "Oh." "I'm actually the Omnitrix." "Oh." Zs'Skayr smiled. The next thing happened so quickly. Zs'Skayr fazed out of his prison, and tackled Big Chill! "So your the Omnitrix? Pleasure." Zs'Skayr said, trying to take control of Dan. "The pleasure's all mine." Big Chill said, as he mentally transformed. "The pleasure's all mine." Humungousaur repeated, smiling. Humungousaur tackled Zs'Skayr. Zs'Skayr went inside Humungousaur! Humungousaur's eyes turned purple. So did his Omnitrix symbol! "Now to escape!" TO BE WRITTEN... Villains *Zs'Skayr Heroes *Omnitrix *Ben Tennyson *Azmuth *Gwen Tennyson Aliens Used *Swampfire *Jetray *Big Chill Category:Movies Category:Dan Tennyson